Tripulação Mahoraba
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Uma nova tripulação surge, e muitas aventuras os aguardam. Aviso: Nessa fic, Kuina está viva. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Tripulação Mahoraba**

**Capítulo 1.**

Uma pequena tripulação, começando de um jeito muito estranho...

**Pessoa 1: ***surpresa* Você quer que eu te sequestre?

**Pessoa 2: ***sorriso* Sim! Melhor ser pirata do que me casar contra a minha vontade!

...e com acontecimentos inesperados.

**Pessoa 2: ***espantada* Kuina? Mas... pensei que havia morrido!

**Kuina: ***sorriso leve* Pensou errado!

* * *

><p>Minha primeira fic de fichas de One Piece, que farei sendo uma série, contando as aventuras da Tripulação Mahoraba. Não sei quantos episódios serão, ainda irei decidir, mas o primeiro conta de como a tripulação se juntou.<p>

Como podem ver no trailer, Kuina, a amiga de Zoro, não morreu (pelo menos na minha fic), embora todos tenham pensado que sim. O que acontece é que Kuina lutou contra o protagonista desta fic e este perdeu, mas seu pai sentiu-se tão humilhado que contou ao pai de Kuina que havia matado a menina (como Kuina estava partindo em jornada, ninguém desconfiaria). Por isso, Kuina, foi dada como morta.

Voltando à fic, a tripulação será composta de 7 pessoas, incluíndo Kuina e meu OC, então serão 5 fichas para: capitão, cozinheiro, médico, canhoneiro e carpinteiro.

Aqui está a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome: **(o sobrenome não é obrigatório)

**Idade:**

**Função: **(capitão, cozinheiro, médico, canhoneiro e carpinteiro. Favor, não repetir, caso alguém já tenha escolhido)

**Poderes: **(caso tenha comido uma fruta do diabo)

**Arma que utiliza: **

**Família: **(fale também como é a relação com eles)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupas:**

**História:**

**Como conheceu a tripulação?:**

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Par: **(só um, por favor. E não repita)

**Como conheceu o par?:**

**Posso mudar algo no personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi)

Aqui tem a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Zebedeu Bitencourt II, conhecido na tripulação como Zeke

**Idade: **21 anos

**Função: **Navegador

**Poderes: **Comeu umas das frutas e, por isso, consegue controlar a água, sendo o único que comeu a fruta que é capaz de nadar.

**Arma que utiliza: **Um bastão de gelo que é duro como diamante.

**Família: **Zebedeu Bitencourt (pai) e Makedde Happateri (irmã mais velha). Ama muito sua irmã, mas não a vê desde seu casamento com um pescador. Não se relaciona bem com seu pai, pois estão sempre discutindo, principalmente pelo fato de Zeke ter que herdar o trono.

**Personalidade: **Zeke é divertido, amigável e determinado com o que quer, mas pode ser perigoso quando ameaçam seus amigos ou a si mesmo, ou também quando é forçado a fazer alguma coisa. Reservado, prefere não falar sobre sua vida pessoal, sendo que as únicas pessoas que sabem sobre ele ser príncipe são o capitão(ã) da Tripulação Mahoraba, Kuina e Roronoa Zoro. Também é muito curioso e com boa memória fotográfica, sendo essas características que o tornaram navegador.

**Aparência física e roupas: **Cabelos loiros e lisos até os ombros, com uma bandana vermelha sobre eles, olhos verdes, pele clara e sem espinhas, nariz arrebitado, lábios finos e corpo sarado, mas não exageradamente musculoso. Usa uma camisa meio-termo branca, com um colete preto e aberto por cima, calça azul-escura e botas pretas.

**História: **Filho primogênito de um rei, viveu trancado no palácio e não teve muitos amigos, exceto numa viagem que fez na infância à um templo para aprender a usar uma espada, onde virou amigo de Zoro e Kuina. Naquela mesma época, comeu uma fruta do diabo dada pela própria Kuina, que ambos achavam ser apenas uma fruta comum, tanto que Zeke só descobriu seus poderes na volta pra casa. Depois do casamento de sua irmã com um pescador, contra a vontade do pai, este começou a preparar o filho para quando este completasse 21 anos, idade em que se casaria com a princesa do reino vizinho e viraria rei. Mas Zeke não queria ser rei e muitas vezes tentou fugir, tanto que numa delas até roubou a bússola e os mapas de seu pai, mas não teve sucesso. Só conseguiu fugir no dia de seu noivado, em que o reino foi atacado por piratas e Zeke foi levado como refém.

**Como conheceu a tripulação?: **Como dito antes, no dia de seu noivado. Mas ao contrário do que aparentou para o reino, Zeke deixou ser capturado, levando uma bússola e cópias de mapas que ele mesmo desenhou após ver os mapas de seu pai.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Adora desenhar, principalmente mapas, observar o céu e ficar na companhia dos amigos. Detesta seu pai, sua antiga vida como príncipe e de ser forçado a fazer coisas contra a sua vontade.

**Par: **Kuina

**Como conheceu o par?: **São amigos de infância. Se conheceram quando Zeke e seu pai foram ao templo onde ela morava.

**Posso mudar algo no personagem?: **Mudarei algo, se for necessário.

**Extras: **Nenhum.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Toda tripulação pirata começa de alguma maneira, e a tripulação Mahoraba não foi diferente. A história começa numa reunião de piratas dentro de um barco, que planejavam alguma coisa.

**Capitão: **Vamos aproveitar a festa pra roubar o máximo que pudermos!

Dentre os marinheiros, havia uma jovem de 19 anos chamada Akemi Armilliato. Ela prendia os cabelos verde-azulados em uma trança, que descansava no ombro esquerdo, tinha olhos pretos, pele clara e um sorriso encantador. Tinha seios e bumbum médios, coxas firmes e era alta. Mas suas curvas eram escondidas por uma regata azul clara um pouco larga, uma bermuda cinza e nos pés, um chinelo preto. em falar numa katana que carregava na cintura, do lado esquerdo.

**Capitão: **Akemi, esta é a aportunidade para fazer algo de bom pela tripulação! *estendendo um vestido de festa* Aqui, vista isso!

**Akemi: ***recebendo o vestido* Pra quê?

**Capitão: **Você irá chamar o príncipezinho daquele castelo pra dançar! Quando invadirmos o local, você irá sequestrá-lo, fui claro?

**Akemi: ***suspirando* Deixa comigo! _Acho melhor eu dar logo o fora desse barco e formar minha própria tripulação!_

No palácio, o tal príncipe olhava pela janela, de onde podia ver o barco dos piratas. A festa que acontecia no palácio era por causa de seu noivado.

O príncipe era um jovem de 21 anos chamado Zebedeu Bitencourt II, mas gostava de ser chamado de Zeke (embora ninguém o chamasse assim). Ele tinha cabelos loiros e lisos até os ombros, olhos verdes, pele clara e sem espinhas, nariz arrebitado, lábios finos e corpo sarado, mas não exageradamente musculoso. No momento, vestia um terno preto e sapato social.

**Zeke: ***entediado* _Espero, sinceramente, que a noiva não apareça!_

**Voz: **Ahn... com licença?

Zeke virou-se pra quem o havia chamado e notou Akemi, já usando o vestido de festa.

**Zeke: ***reconhecendo-a* _Eu me lembro dela: era um dos marujos daquele barco! Devem estar aprontando alguma!_

**Akemi: **Dança comigo? _Lamento pelo príncipe, mas preciso fazer isso!_

**Zeke: ***estendendo a mão* Está bem!

Os dois foram dançar assim que a música começou. Akemi estava preocupada, só esperando o sinal. Queria acabar sua missão logo.

**Zeke: **Você é pirata, não é? *notando a cara assustada dela* Calma, não vou te entregar... desde que me conte o que estão planejando!

**Akemi: ***suspirando* Tá legal, você venceu! Minha tripulação está planejando roubar as coisas do castelo! Mas minha missão era te sequestrar e torná-lo nosso refém! Ou, quem sabe, um pirata!

**Zeke: ***tendo uma ideia* _Não gosto muito de ser refém, mas... é uma ótima oportunidade de sair daqui! _Então faça isso!

**Akemi: ***surpresa* Você quer que eu te sequestre?

**Zeke: ***sorriso* Sim! Melhor ser pirata do que me casar contra a minha vontade!

**Akemi: **Vida de príncipe parece muito complicada!

Zeke não teve tempo de responder, pois o castelo foi invadido naquele momento pela tripulação, que entraram quebrando as janelas. Fingindo uma simulação de sequestro, Akemi cobriu a boca de Zeke e o arrastou, enquanto este fingia estar assustado.

Akemi o arrastou até o barco, mas ao contrário do que havia sido planejado, a garota não prendeu Zeke. Ele ficou esperando do lado de fora do convés, enquanto Akemi trocava de roupa.

**Akemi: ***estendendo roupas* Sua vez! Vista isto!

Zeke não entendeu, mas concordou, entrando no convés e trocando de roupa. Ao sair, estava vestindo uma bandana vermelha sobre os cabelos, uma camisa meio-termo branca com um colete preto e aberto por cima, calça azul-escura e botas pretas. Nas mãos, carregava mapas e uma bússola.

**Zeke: ***olhando para si mesmo* Confesso que nem eu estou me reconhecendo!

**Akemi: ***notando o que ele carregava* Eu não me lembro dessa bússola e desses mapas!

**Zeke: **Ah, os mapas são meus! Eu os desenhei outro dia e vivo carregando-os! Quanto a bússola, peguei das coisas do meu pai!

**Akemi: **Pra um príncipe, você não é nada santo! Devia ser navegador!

**Zeke: **Eu seria, se pudesse! Mas, sem dúvida, essa tripulação já tem navegador!

**Akemi: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Essa tripulação, sim! Mas não a minha!

**Zeke: ***recuando um passo pra trás, assustado* Que-que cara é essa?

**Akemi: **Planejo fazer minha própria tripulação, onde serei a capitã, e você será meu navegador!

**Zeke: ***espantado* EU?

**Akemi: ***curiosa* Ué, não era você que falou que ser pirata era melhor do que se casar contra sua vontade?

**Zeke: ***sorriso leve* É, eu falei! Está bem, serei seu navegador!

**Akemi: ***segurando-o pelo pulso* Bom, então vamos cair fora!

**Zeke: **Mas você nem disse seu nome ainda!

**Akemi: **Akemi Armilliato! E você?

**Zeke: **Zebedeu Bitencourt II, mas me chame de Zeke, está bem?

**Akemi: **Como quizer, Zeke!

Os dois fugiram do barco, antes que a tripulação voltasse. Mas quando descobrissem a traição de Akemi, os dois jovens já estariam longe.

* * *

><p>Taí o capítulo. Como Akemi começou a tripulação, achei que essa ideia pra começá-la ficou boa. Só pra avisar, ainda tem vagas para canhoneiro e carpinteiro. E por favor, COLOQUEM OS PARES! Eu não sou boa pra escolher e não gostaria colocar os personagens com alguém que vocês detestam.<p>

Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Com apenas um barquinho, Akemi e Zeke começaram suas vidas como piratas, embora este ainda estivesse duvidando que tudo aquilo fosse real.

**Zeke: ***emocionado* Eu nem acredito que estou livre! LIVRE!

**Akemi: ***gota* Do jeito que você está agindo, parece até que sua noiva era o demônio em pessoa.

**Zeke: **Eu não sei, nunca a conheci.

**Akemi: ***sarcasmo* Vou fingir que não ouvi, está bem? Falta muito pra chegarmos à ilha mais próxima?

**Zeke: **Se continuarmos assim, chegaremos em meia-hora.

Akemi cuidava de remar o barco, enquanto Zeke cuidava de orientá-la com seus mapas. Em meia-hora, chegaram à ilha, onde aportaram e foram procurar um bar.

**Akemi: **Ainda acha a situação estranha, Zeke?

**Zeke: **Tenho que ser sincero, Akemi: acho! Ainda ontem, eu estava indo me casar, e agora... AI!

Alguém havia acabado de tropeçar com Zeke, carregando um saco. Era uma mulher loira de cabelos encaracolados até as costas, com olhos azuis claros, que tinha uma boca rosada e pequena, seios médios, era bem magra e tinha pele clara. Era um pouco baixinha, tendo 1, 59m de altura, e usava uma saia-short preta social, blusa branca de botões pretos e um paletó feminino com sandália social de salto.

Ela tinha acabado de sair de um navio pirata quando tropeçou, mas não pediu desculpas. Simplesmente olhou para Zeke e Akemi por uns instantes e, logo depois, seguiu seu caminho.

**Akemi: ***confusa* Que garota estranha! Devia estar roubando um dos navios quando esbarrou em nós.

**Zeke: **Pois é, mas podia ter pedido desculpas.

**Akemi: **Eu não pediria se estivesse fugindo.

**Voz: **AAAAAAIIIIII!

Os dois olharam pra trás e notaram que acontecia uma batalha entre dois homens, e um deles estava gravemente ferido. O dito cujo era pálido e tinha cabelos marrons acinzentados espetados para cima e apenas alguns fios de franja caindo sobre o rosto, sérios olhos verdes levemente acastanhados e uma cicatriz no pescoço. Era alto, com corpo definido e usava uma jaqueta fechada que era quase a cor do seu cabelo so que mais escura, uma camiseta preta por baixo, cinto preto calças marrons e botas tambem marrons so que mais escuras, e usava tambem um cachecol azul e luvas pretas sem dedos.

**Akemi: **Ai, meu Deus! Se não fizermos alguma coisa, irão matá-lo!

**Zeke: **Deixa comigo!

Zeke estendeu a mão para o mar e Akemi não entendeu, mas arregalou os olhos quando surgiu uma onda descomunal que atingiu o cara que atacava em cheio.

**Akemi: ***ainda chocada* Co-como fez isso?

**Zeke: **Eu comi uma fruta do diabo quando era mais novo, então consigo controlar a água. *erguendo o rapaz ferido e desmaiado* Mas não temos tempo pra isso, temos que achar um médico!

Akemi ajudou Zeke a erguer o rapaz e foram juntos até a vila mais próxima, pedir ajuda. Mais precisamente, num bar.

**Barman: **Eu lamento, senhores, mas não temos médicos aqui na vila!

**Akemi: **COMO ASSIM, "NÃO TEMOS MÉDICOS AQUI NA VILA"? ESSE RAPAZ PRECISA DE AJUDA!

Numa das mesas do bar, a mesma garota de antes tomava um suco e ouviu a gritaria.

**Garota: ***fria* Deixem que eu cuido disso.

**Zeke: ***reconhecendo-a* _É a mesma garota que esbarrou em mim antes! _Vai mesmo nos ajudar?

**Garota: **Sim, mas já vou avisando: eu cobro caro!

Quando ela disse o preço, só faltou Akemi arrancar os cabelos: era um preço incrivelmente absurdo.

**Akemi: **VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? ISSO CUSTA OS OLHOS DA CARA!

**Garota: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Piratas: todos iguais! Ficam matando as pessoas por diversão e são incrivelmente egoístas e nojentos.

**Akemi: **EGOÍSTAS? OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA!

Sem dúvida, as garotas teriam se atracado se Zeke não tivesse ficado no meio delas após colocar o rapaz deitado no sofá, ainda desmaiado.

**Zeke: **Essa discussão não vai levar a lugar nenhum! *virando-se pra garota, sério* Eu pago tudo que você quizer, desde que salve o rapaz.

A garota não deixou de ficar surpresa. Não era sempre que alguém aceitava pagar valores tão altos, principalmente por uma pessoa ferida que nem conheciam.

**Garota: ***recuperando a compostura* Farei o possível. *virando-se para o barman* Tem um quarto vago onde posso cuidar dele?

O barman mostrou o quarto e ajudou a garota a levar o rapaz ferido até lá. Antes de ir, a garota olhou para Akemi e Zeke uma última vez, antes de seguir o barman.

**Garota: **Caso estejam curiosos, me chamo Marlene Wynne.

**Akemi: ***observando-a ir embora* Sei! *sentando numa mesa com Zeke* Vai mesmo pagar aquela fortuna pra ela, Zeke?

**Zeke: **Trato é trato! Desde que ela cure o rapaz...

**Akemi: ***suspirando* Vou pedir alguma coisa pra comer.

Akemi foi até o balcão e, enquanto esperava até o barman voltar, reparou num rapaz que estava sentado ali, olhando para o nada. Ele tinha cabelos bagunçados para o lado, quase sem franja, olhos laranja-amarelados sem brilho e usava uma camisa polo vermelha, gravata preta, calças cinza escuras e um sobretudo fechado preto, combinando com as botas também pretas. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Akemi foram as faixas e os curativos por todo o corpo.

**Akemi: ***confusa* _Que estranho!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Sei que faltou canhoneiro, mas decidi dar esse posto à Kuina.

**Capítulo 4.**

**Akemi: ***virando-se* Ei Zeke, você vai querer o quê?

**Zeke:** Um capuccino e umas bolachas salgadas.

Quando o barman voltou, Akemi fez os pedidos.

**Akemi: **Eu quero um capuccino com bolachas salgadas pro meu amigo ali... *apontando Zeke na mesa* ...e um prato de sushi pra mim.

**Rapaz: **Pode trazer sushi pra mim também?

**Barman: **Infelizmente, a cozinheira faltou hoje de manhã, então só tem um prato de sushi e...

**Rapaz: ***cortando-o* Eu fico com ele!

**Akemi: ***irritada* ELE É MEU!

**Rapaz: ***rebatendo* EU CHEGUEI AQUI PRIMEIRO!

**Akemi: **MAS EU FIZ O PEDIDO PRIMEIRO!

**Zeke: ***aborrecido* Por que vocês não dividem o prato de Sushi em vez de ficarem discutindo feito um casal de namorados?

**Akemi e rapaz: **NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS!

Mesmo vermelhos de raiva e de vergonha pela afirmação de Zeke, Akemi e o rapaz concordaram em dividir o sushi, antes de pegarem toda a comida que fora pedida e irem sentar junto com o loiro. O rapaz, é claro, aproveitou para se apresentar.

**Rapaz: **Meu nome é Daisuke Bertrand, de 20 anos. Lamento pela confusão com o sushi, mas depois do que aconteceu comigo hoje, meu humor não está um dos melhores.

**Zeke: ***sorriso* Não se preocupe com isso! Sou Zeke, de 21 anos.

**Akemi: **E eu sou Akemi Armilliato, de 19 anos. Muito prazer!

**Daisuke: **Vocês são piratas, não são?

**Akemi: **Somos. No início da "carreira", mas somos. Por quê?

**Daisuke: ***sem graça* É que... eu estive pensando: seria muito pedir pra me darem uma "carona"? Não precisam me aceitar na tripulação, basta me deixarem numa ilha qualquer.

**Zeke: ***curioso* Está fugindo de alguma coisa? Porque pela maneira de falar, e esses curativos, está parecendo!

**Daisuke: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* Imagina! Eu apenas gosto de viajar, só isso! E, quanto aos curativos, eu uso por... moda! É uma moda que eu inventei!

**Akemi: **Bom, talvez você possa entrar para a tripulação, se quiser! Por enquanto, somos apenas Zeke e eu. Ele é o navegador e eu sou a capitã.

**Daisuke: ***tendo uma ideia* Ei, por acaso algum de vocês sabe cozinhar?

**Zeke: **Eu não.

**Akemi: ***forçando a memória* Eu tentei uma vez... mas ficou tão horrível que nem mesmo eu, que adoro comida, consegui engolir. Mas por que está perguntando?

**Daisuke: **É que, se eu fosse entrar para a tripulação, preferia que fosse em algum posto. E, como sei cozinhar, achei que pudesse ser o cozinheiro da tripulação.

**Akemi: ***empolgada* Que ótima ideia! Nesse caso, Daisuke, bem vindo à tripulação... Mahoraba!

**Zeke: ***surpreso* Mahoraba? De onde tirou esse nome?

**Akemi: ***sorriso* De um mangá com o mesmo nome.

**Daisuke: **Aquele que o protagonista é desenhista e vai para uma hospedaria, gerenciado pela prima de 2º grau dele?

**Akemi: **Esse mesmo.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Marlene saiu do quarto onde tratava o rapaz machucado.

**Zeke: **E então, como ele está?

**Marlene: **Fora de perigo, mas precisa descansar.

**Daisuke: ***confuso* Ué, achei que tinham dito que era só vocês dois na tripulação!

**Akemi: **Nós dissemos! O rapaz que trouxemos é desconhecido pra nós, mas não poderíamos deixá-lo daquele jeito, então viemos procurar ajuda!

**Zeke: **Ei senhor, tem problema nos hospedarmos aqui? Falta pouco para escurecer!

**Barman: **Não... desde que paguem a diária.

**Zeke: ***suspirando* Sobrou pra mim novamente.

Depois de pagar a diária de Akemi, Dasuke e a própria, Zeke e os outros foram ver o rapaz machucado, que dormia num futon (cobertor japonês).

**Daisuke: **Qual será o nome dele?

**Voz: **Hendrik...

Só com o murmuro que notaram que o rapaz havia recobrado os sentidos.

**Akemi: ***confusa* Como?

**Hendrik: **Meu nome... Hendrik Van Daime...

**Akemi: **Ah tá! *virando-se para Marlene* Você é uma ótima médica, Marlene-san!

**Marlene: **Eu sei. Nada mal pra quem tem apenas 17 anos.

**Zeke: ***surpreso* Tem apenas 17 anos?

**Marlene: ***séria* Sim, por quê? Tenho cara de velha?

**Zeke: **Eu não disse isso.

Hendrik olhou para todos ali presentes e parou seu olhar em Marlene, antes de voltar a dormir.

**Akemi: ***se espreguiçando* Melhor irmos dormir também. Pena que só tinha um quarto vago, assim teremos que dormir todos juntos. *empolgada* Parece até excursão!

**Daisuke: ***gota*_ Ela é mesmo a capitã?_

Todos pegaram os futons e se ajeitaram pra dormir. Como Marlene não os conhecia muito bem, colocou seu futon um pouco afastado dos deles. Akemi ficou entre Hendrik e Daisuke, enquanto Zeke ficava do outro lado de Hendrik.

Em pouco tempo, todos caíram no sono.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Sei que faltou canhoneiro, mas decidi dar esse posto à Kuina.

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, Zeke acordou e saiu do quarto em silêncio, depois de dar uma olhada em Akemi e perceber que ela havia rolado no saco de dormir, dormindo sobre o peitoral de Daisuke.

**Zeke: ***sorriso maroto*_ Depois eles dizem que não namoram..._

Ao sair do quarto, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que foi de encontro com alguém, caíndo em cima do dito cujo.

**Zeke: ***espremendo os olhos* Desculpa, eu não olhei pra onde estava indo!

**Pessoa: ***surpresa* Zeke? Há quanto tempo!

Zeke abriu os olhos, surpreso que a pessoa sabia seu nome. Quando olhou pra ela, só faltou os olhos saltarem pra fora da cara. Quem não ficaria ao encontrar uma pessoa que achava estar morta?

**Zeke: ***espantado* Kuina? Mas... pensei que havia morrido!

**Kuina: ***sorriso leve* Pensou errado!

Demoraram um pouco para perceberem que estavam um em cima do outro, e ao perceberem, levantaram rapidamente, com um leve rubor.

**Kuina: ***tentando tornar a situação mais confortável* Então... o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Zeke: **Viajando com a tripulação.

**Kuina: ***surpresa* Você tem uma tripulação? Desde quando?

**Zeke: **Há alguns dias.

**Kuina: **Tem visto o Zoro ultimamente?

**Zeke: **Não o vejo há anos. A última coisa que ouvi sobre ele é que virou um caçador de piratas. *rindo* Tomara que não me pegue!

**Grito: **AONDE ELE FOI?

Ao ouvirem o grito, que Zeke reconheceu como sendo o da Marlene, ele e Kuina voltaram ao quarto e encontraram um caos. O motivo? Hendrik havia sumido!

**Daisuke: **Melhor irmos procurá-lo antes que sua saúde fique pior.

Todos concordaram e foram atrás de Hendrik, sem reparar que havia alguém a mais (Kuina). Felizmente, Hendrik não havia ido muito longe, pois o encontraram treinando com uma kusarigama (espécie de foice atrelada a uma corrente), em campo aberto.

**Marlene: ***irritada* Você ficou maluco? Mal se recuperou e já está treinando?

**Hendrik: ***rebatendo, sério* Eu faço o que eu quiser.

Ambos jogaram olhar gelado um para o outro, deixando o resto do pessoal bem desconfortável.

**Kuina: **Pelo menos, o amigo de vocês está bem.

Só aí que os outros repararam na presença de Kuina.

**Akemi: **Ele não é bem nosso amigo. *desconfiada* Nós te conhecemos?

**Zeke: ***apresentando* Ela é Kuina, minha amiga de infância que acabei de reecontrar. Estava conversando com ela quando ouvi o grito da Marlene.

**Daisuke: **Bom, já que o Hendrik está bem, melhor irmos embora!

**Kuina: ***surpresa* Embora? Pra onde vocês vão? Posso ir também? Eu não reencontrei um de meus melhores amigos pra deixá-lo ir embora de novo!

**Zeke:** Acho que pode vir junto, Kuina, mas vai ser meio difícil todos nós irmos num barquinho minúsculo. *olhando no mapa* Nossa próxima parada é um país chamado Mori (desculpem a falta de criatividade).

**Hendrik: ***virando-se* Você disse Mori?

**Zeke: ***surpreso* Disse. Por quê?

**Hendrik: ***sério* Eu vou com vocês. Tenho família nesse país e prometi que voltaria para revê-los.

**Akemi: ***desesperada* Pessoal, não dá pra vir mais gente! O Zeke já disse e eu vou repetir: o... barco... é... PEQUENO!

**Hendrik: **Nesse caso, eu posso ajudar, já que sou carpinteiro e...

**Marlene: ***cortando-o* De jeito nenhum. Com esses ferimentos, é capaz de você desmaiar.

**Daisuke: **Então por que não vem conosco também? Só pra ficar de olho nele! Sem falar que precisamos de um médico!

**Marlene: **Em circunstâncias normais, eu recusaria. Afinal, não tenho muita simpatia por piratas. Mas como vocês ajudaram Hendrik ontem sem nem conhecê-lo, vou dar uma chance.

**Hendrik: ***sério* Então, tudo certo. Ah propósito, ainda não sei o nome de vocês, então é melhor me apresentar novamente. Hendrik Van Daime, 21 anos.

**Akemi: **Akemi Armilliato, 19 anos.

**Zeke: **Zeke, 21 anos também.

**Daisuke: **Daisuke Bertrand, 20 anos.

**Marlene: **Marlene Wynne, 17 anos.

**Kuina: **Kuina, *corando* 23 anos, apesar de não aparentar.

**Akemi: ***se espreguiçando* Bom, já que todos foram apresentados... venha comigo, Hendrik. Irei lhe mostrar o barco.

Não demorou muito tempo para o barco estar pronto. Hendrik era um carpinteiro habilidoso e a reforma no barco levou apenas dois dias, trabalhando durante a madrugada também e com todo mundo ajudando.

Quanto ao desenho na bandeira e nas velas, foi Zeke quem cuidou disso, desenhando uma caveira que tinha cabelos verde-azulados com trança. Alguns da tripulação nem sabiam como agir, mas como ninguém tinha ideia melhor, decidiram deixar essa.

**Daisuke: **Da até a impressão de que estamos vendo o crânio da Akemi!

Nessa, até Akemi riu, antes de todos subirem no barco.

**Zeke: **Próxima parada: Mori!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No caminho para Mori, muita coisa aconteceu. Pra começar, as brigas de Marlene e Hendrik continuavam, mesmo quando estavam vigiando no mastro.

**Hendrik: ***entediado* Vai ficar zangada comigo durante quanto tempo?

**Marlene: ***rebatendo* Até você aprender a ser mais responsável!

**Hendrik: **Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que acontecer comigo. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar.

**Marlene: ***suspirando* Eu desisto.

**Daisuke: ***conduzindo o barco* Vocês dois! Veem alguma coisa?

**Hendrik: ***com a mão sobre a testa* Vejo terra à vista. Deve ser Mori!

**Daisuke: ***gritando pra Zeke, que estava dentro do convés* EI ZEKE, ACHO QUE CHEGAMOS EM MORI!

Zeke saiu pra fora do convés pra ver, com o mapa em mãos.

**Zeke: **É Mori, sim! Melhor preparar as velas!

Todos foram preparar as velas e, em poucos minutos, chegaram em Mori.

**Akemi: **Nos encontramos aqui no porto ás 18 horas em ponto, onde iremos jantar.

**Todos (menos Akemi): **Certo!

A tripulação se dividiu em duplas, antes de deixarem o porto. Marlene achou melhor ir com Hendrik, por precaução, pois achava que ele poderia acabar se matando. Só não entendeu pra onde ele estava indo, e muito menos quando ele parou de repente.

Estavam olhando para um antigo orfanato.

**Marlene: **Hendrik?

Hendrik não ouviu. Estava perdido em lembranças de seu passado, que haviam acontecido naquele orfanato.

* * *

><p>De um lado, Hendrik e suas irmãs Cristy e Evangeline. Do outro lado, o diretor do orfanato.<p>

**Hendrik: **Não importa o que minhas irmãs tenham feito, pode me punir no lugar delas.

**Diretor: ***segurando um chicote com um sorriso maldoso* Como quiser!

Dito e feito. À noite, no quarto, Hendrik estava com vários machucados e suas irmãs lamentavam.

**Evangeline: **Nós gostamos de desobedecer as regras, mas... você não precisa apanhar no nosso lugar, Hendrik!

**Hendrik: ***fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça* Está tudo bem, Evangeline! Eu não me importo em apanhar! Desde que vocês estejam bem...

**Cristy: ***olhar zangado* Eu gostaria que estivéssemos fora daqui, assim ninguém correria o risco de apanhar de chicote.

**Hendrik: ***olhar determinado* Nós saíremos daqui um dia, eu prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Marlene: <strong>Hendrik? HENDRIK!

**Hendrik: ***despertando de seus pensamentos* Ahn? O que foi?

**Marlene: ***indignada* O que foi? Eu é que pergunto! Está olhando pra este prédio aí na frente há um tempão!

**Hendrik: **Você também olharia se fosse sua antiga casa.

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Sua antiga casa?

**Hendrik: ***suspirando* Mori é minha terra natal. *apressando o passo* Vamos embora.

**Marlene: ***correndo atrás* Ei, vai devagar!

Após andarem mais um pouco, pararam novamente, desta vez na frente de uma casa mais simples.

**Hendrik: **É aqui.

Hendrik apertou a campainha e logo alguém foi atender: Evangeline, que ficou surpresa ao ver o irmão mais velho.

**Evangeline: ***sorrindo* HENDRIK!

Hendrik foi pego de surpresa quando Evangeline lhe deu um abraço esmagador. Marlene, que só olhava, não entendeu por que se sentia incomodada. Estava com ciúmes, já que não sabia que Evangeline era irmã de Hendrik.

**Evangeline: ***olhando de Hendrik para Marlene* E essa garota? Sua namorada?

**Marlene: ***vermelha de vergonha e indignação* CLARO QUE NÃO SOU NAMORADA DELE! ESTÁ DOIDA?

**Evangeline: **Ah tá. Por um instante, achei que ganharia uma cunhada.

**Marlene: ***surpresa* "Cunhada"? Você é irmã dele?

**Evangeline: **Sim. Cristy e eu.

**Marlene: ***aliviada* _Ufa, ainda bem! Ei, no que estou pensando? Não estou com ciúmes dele! Por que estaria com ciúmes de um irresponsável como Hendrik Van Daime?_

**Evangeline: **Venham, podem entrar! A Cristy está morrendo de saudades!

Sem notar a cara de Marlene, Hendrik entrou na casa, com a loira logo atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Ao mesmo tempo, mais pro centro da ilha, Akemi e Daisuke compravam mantimentos para a viagem.

**Daisuke: **Tem certeza de que não prefere que eu cozinhe, Akemi? Se formos jantar aqui, poderemos ser reconhecidos!

**Akemi: **Você tem conhecidos em Mori?

**Daisuke: ***forçando a memória* Eu acho que não!

**Akemi: **Então não tem problema jantarmos fora.

Os dois continuaram andando, até Daisuke parar de repente.

**Akemi: ***confusa* O que foi?

Akemi olhou na mesma direção que Daisuke e congelou: numa parede, havia um cartaz de procurados, e ela reconheceu a pessoa estampada no cartaz: Zebedeu Bitencourt II, ou seja, o Zeke.

**Akemi: ***assustada* _Essa não! O povo do Zeke já está atrás dele!_

**Daisuke: ***analizando o cartaz* Esse cara do cartaz me lembra... o Zeke! Só não sei o porquê.

**Akemi: ***disfarçando* O Zeke? Até parece! Esse cara aí é só um principezinho mimado de um país estrangeiro.

Na loja de armas onde Zeke e Kuina estavam, com esta consertando sua espada, o silêncio foi quebrado quando Zeke deu um espirro.

**Kuina: **Saúde!

**Zeke: ***assoando o nariz* Obrigado.

**Kuina: ***confusa* Sempre achei que você não pegava um resfriado tão fácil.

**Zeke: **E não pego. Alguém deve estar falando de mim. O que é estranho, pois não conheço ninguém em Mori.

**Kuina: **Vai ver, é só coincidência!

**Zeke: **Vai demorar muito pra espada ser consertada?

**Kuina: ***recebendo a espada* Já terminaram. Podemos ir!

De volta ao barco, todos receberam um recado, que só não foi mais surpreendente do que Hendrik estar com um coelho nos ombros.

**Marlene: ***confusa* Vamos jantar no barco? Achei que tinha dito que iríamos jantar fora!

**Akemi: ***disfarçando* É que... eu me lembrei que tenho uma conhecida aqui em Mori que é uma tremenda fofoqueira. Ela poderia contar sobre nós e...

**Hendrik: ***cortando-a* Já entendemos, Akemi. *virando-se para Daisuke* Ainda dá tempo de fazer o jantar?

**Daisuke: ***arregaçando as mangas* Deixem comigo!

Depois do jantar, cada um foi pra um lado no barco. Akemi estava na ponta dele, com um olhar distante.

**Voz: **Você mentiu, não foi?

**Akemi: ***levanto um susto* QUE? COMO?

**Kuina: **Sou eu, Akemi!

**Akemi: ***aliviada* Ah... que susto, Kuina! Não faça isso de novo.

**Kuina: **Desculpe. De qualquer modo, você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Mentiu ou não?

**Akemi: **Sobre o quê?

**Kuina: **Sobre a história da "conhecida fofoqueira". É verdade mesmo ou tem outro motivo pra você ter desistido de jantar fora?

Sem responder nada, Akemi tirou algo do bolso e estendeu para Kuina: era o cartaz sobre Zeke, que havia pêgo quando Daisuke não estava olhando.

**Kuina: ***espantada* Este aí é o...

**Akemi: **Sim: é o Zeke.

**Kuina: **Mas por que ele está num cartaz de procurados? Porque, pelas roupas, não é pelo fato de ser um pirata.

**Akemi: ***suspirando* Você tem razão, não é por esse motivo: Zeke foi sequestrado no dia da própria festa de noivado... por mim. Claro que foi tudo planejado entre nós, já que ele não queria se casar, mas o povo dele pensou que o sequestro era real e, por isso, fizeram o cartaz. É a única explicação, tenho certeza.

**Kuina: **E por que não contou a verdade pra tripulação em vez de inventar uma história absurda de "conhecida fofoqueira"?

**Akemi: ***séria* Olha, Kuina, não conheço o Zeke tanto tempo quanto você. Mas se tem uma coisa que sei sobre ele é que o mesmo gostaria de ter uma vida... "normal". Como ele vai conseguir isso se todo mundo souber que ele é um príncipe?

**Kuina: ***refletindo sobre isso* É... tem razão. Melhor isso ficar entre a gente.

**Akemi: **Estou de acordo.

As duas apertaram as mãos, com sorrisos cúmplices.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: apesar de ser uma fic de One Piece, tem coisas modernas pra época, então não estranhem. Ah, se tiverem alguma ideia para a fic, não hesitem em mandar.

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois do jantar que Daisuke havia feito, o pessoal estava entediado e sem nada pra fazer (tirando Akemi, que comandava o leme).

**Zeke: ***entediado* Qualé, pessoal? Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Observar o céu é divertido, mas depois de tanto tempo fica chato!

**Marlene: ***séria* E, por acaso, tem alguma ideia?

**Daisuke: **Que tal jogarmos Twister?

Como ninguém conhecia o jogo muito bem, Daisuke explicou as regras.

**Kuina: **Pelo que você disse, parece jogo pra contorcionistas... coisa que não somos.

**Daisuke: ***insistindo* Vamos lá, pessoal! Vai ser divertido!

**Zeke: ***levantando da cadeira* Eu aceito. Mas só porque estou entediado demais.

**Daisuke: **Legal. Mais alguém?

**Hendrik: **Eu acho que...

**Marlene: ***cortando-o* De jeito nenhum! Você ainda não se recuperou das feridas que teve, e a última coisa que precisa agora é quebrar a coluna!

**Akemi: **Então o Hendrik pode pegar o leme do barco enquanto isso?

Hendrik concordou, antes de ir até Akemi e trocar de lugar com ela. No final, quem resolveu jogar foram Zeke, Akemi, Kuina e Daisuke, enquanto Marlene lia onde deviam colocar as partes do corpo.

Claro que, depois de uma hora, a situação estava crítica.

**Akemi: ***assustada* IIIKKK! TEM ALGUMA COISA ENCOSTANDO NO MEU TRASEIRO!

**Zeke: ***notando* É a cabeça do Daisuke.

**Marlene: ***indignada* Daisuke, quer tirar a cabeça daí?

**Daisuke: **Você fala como se fosse fácil, Marlene, já que está só lendo!

**Kuina: ***de barriga pra cima* Pode ler o próximo movimento de uma vez? Eu tô parecendo uma ponte, e isso é doloroso!

**Marlene: ***compreendendo* Está bem, vou ler a próxima. Zeke, mão direita na cor verde.

**Zeke: ***engolindo em seco* _Droga, tinha que ser justo essa cor?_

Zeke tinha motivos para estar preocupado. A cor verde estava do outro lado e, para ter chance de alcançá-la, teria que se esticar por cima ou por baixo de Kuina. Pra não ficar tão complicado, resolveu se esticar por cima, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Kuina.

Resultado: os dois saíram do jogo.

**Kuina: ***rosto corado* Ahn... pode sair de cima de mim, Zeke?

**Zeke: ***igualmente corado* Ah... sem problema.

Os dois levantaram e saíram do jogos, tentando ignorar os sorrisos marotos de Akemi e Daisuke.

**Akemi: ***ainda sorrindo maroto* _E depois somos Daisuke e eu que temos alguma coisa, não é?_

**Daisuke: **Pode continuar, Marlene. Eu não vou perder esse jogo de jeito nenhum!

**Akemi: ***rebatendo* Isso nós veremos, Daisuke!

Quanto ao Zeke e a Kuina, estes foram para a proa do barco, de onde Hendrik podia vê-los.

**Hendrik: ***compreendendo* _Parece que os dois perderam no jogo Twister... _*analizando* _...mas não parecem zangados com isso._

**Zeke: ***olhando pra frente* A noite está linda, não acha?

**Kuina: **Com certeza! *pausa* Qual é nosso próximo destino?

**Zeke: **A ilha Surf. Apesar do nome cafona, possui uma praia com umas ondas incríveis. E, claro, surfistas são comuns por lá.

**Kuina: **Ah... surf... faz tanto tempo que não faço isso que até esqueci como é.

**Zeke: ***surpreso* Você sabe surfar? Dessa eu não sabia!

**Kuina: **Aprendi depois de minha "morte", durante uma de minhas jornadas. Se quiser, eu te ensin... oh, é mesmo! Você comeu uma fruta do diabo!

**Zeke: **Isso não é um problema. Por causa do meu poder, sou um dos poucos que comeu a fruta capaz de nadar.

**Kuina: **Que bom.

**Zeke: **Melhor entrarmos. Já está muito escuro pra vermos alguma coisa.

Kuina concordou e os dois voltaram a entrar, a ponto de pegar Daisuke caído no meio do jogo e com a mão nos seios de Akemi sem querer.

**Marlene: **Com isso, Akemi ganha o jogo.

**Akemi: **Obrigada, obrigada. E vou agradecer mais ainda depois que o Daisuke tirar a mão dos meus seios.

Constrangido e com um sorriso amarelo, Daisuke tirou a mão e levantou depressa antes que apanhasse.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Se tiverem alguma ideia para a fic, não hesitem em mandar.

**Capítulo 9.**

Em dois dias, o barco aportou na ilha surf, e Kuina percebeu que Zeke não havia mentido quando disse que o local era cheio de surfistas. Pra falar a verdade, não conseguiam ver ninguém que não estivesse usando roupas de banho.

**Hendrik: **Não é melhor comprarmos algumas roupas de banho? Não que eu esteja incomodado, mas... está todo mundo olhando pra nós.

**Marlene: **Vamos procurar uma loja de roupas, então.

Lojas de roupas de banho existiam aos montes naquela ilha, então entraram na primeira que viram e escolheram alguns calções e biquinis simples, antes de cada um entrar num provador.

Daisuke foi o último a sair, e não era porque seu calção era difícil de colocar.

**Daisuke: ***se olhando no espelho do provador* _Como vou ficar apenas de calção com meu corpo nesse estado? Vou chamar mais atenção do que se estivesse com minhas roupas! _*tirando os curativos e as faixas* _Só espero que já tenham se curado._

Engano feio! Muitas das cicatrizes que tinha pelo corpo ainda não haviam fechado, e olha que já fazia algum tempo que estava com a tripulação.

**Daisuke: ***expressão de ódio* _Você vai me pagar por isso, papai! Ah, se vai!_

**Zeke: ***do lado de fora* Daisuke, você morreu aí dentro? Já estão todos prontos, e olha que as meninas demoraram menos tempo prendendo o cabelo do que você colocando o calção.

**Daisuke: ***colocando a cabeça pra fora* Eu não vou sair daqui só de calção! De jeito nenhum!

**Akemi: **_Ele deve ter vergonha de mostrar o corpo. _Se eu pegar uma camisa cavada, você sai daí?

**Daisuke: **Saio.

Akemi foi buscar a camisa, enquanto Daisuke observava os outros em trajes de banho. Até mesmo Hendrik, que ainda estava se recuperando, tinha menos machucados do que ele.

**Daisuke: **_E o pior é que eu não posso pedir ajuda pra Marlene, pois ela com certeza vai querer saber onde consegui todos esses machucados._

**Akemi: ***retornando com a camisa* Aqui está, Daisuke.

Daisuke colocou a camisa, esquecendo completamente dos curativos e das faixas, e saiu do provador. Depois de pagarem as roupas (desta vez foi Marlene que pagou, generosidade que surpreendeu a todos), todos foram para a praia.

**Kuina: ***apontando uma placa* Ei, olhem: vai ter uma disputa de surf!

**Akemi: ***dando de ombros* E daí?

**Marlene: **Eu só participaria de uma coisa dessas por um bom motivo.

**Zeke: **Bom, os vencedores ganham prêmios em dinheiro: 10 mil berries, 5 mil berries e 2 mil berries.

**Marlene: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Taí um bom motivo. Alguém aqui sabe surfar?

**Kuina: **Eu sei. Aprendi em minhas viagens.

**Marlene: **Mais alguém? Capitã?

**Akemi: **Lamento, Marlene, mas eu não sei nadar. Então é óbvio que não sei surfar!

**Marlene: **Meninos?

**Zeke: **Eu não sei surfar.

**Daisuke: **Nem eu.

**Hendrik: **Olha, eu aprendi a surfar há pouco tempo, mas não sou um especialista. E depois, Marlene, você deixaria eu competir quando ainda não estou recuperado?

**Marlene: **Farei uma exceção dessa vez. E depois, você já está quase bom. Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu dou um jeito.

No final, Kuina e Hendrik se inscreveram na competição, esperando que o dinheiro ajudasse nas despesas. Infelizmente, havia muitos competidores e a disputa duraria algum tempo.

Ainda bem que havia um restaurante na praia, e foi de lá que o pessoal decidiu observar a competição. Depois de alguns surfistas, chegou a vez de Kuina.

**Zeke: ***olhos brilhando* Ela... é incrível!

**Akemi: ***rindo da cara dele* Tá babando muito, sabia?

**Zeke: ***limpando a baba, emburrado* Não estou, não!

Marlene não demonstrou, mas estava anciosa para que a vez de Hendrik chegasse logo. Entretanto, ela notou algo que a impediu de continuar a ver a competição.

**Marlene: ***espantada* _Mas o que é isso? _*séria* Daisuke, você e eu vamos voltar pro barco.

**Daisuke: ***surpresa* Huh? Por quê?

**Marlene: ***severa* Agora, Daisuke!

Daisuke não teve escolha, principalmente quando Marlene o puxou pelo pulso, e ambos foram embora enquanto eram observados por Akemi e Zeke.

**Zeke: ***confuso* O que foi que deu neles?

**Akemi: ***igualmente confusa* Não faço a menor ideia!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Chegando no barco, Daisuke soltou-se de Marlene.

**Daisuke: **Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

**Marlene: ***indignada* Qual é o meu problema? QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? EU É QUE PERGUNTO! QUE SANGUE TODO É ESSE AÍ?

Só ao olhar para si mesmo é que Daisuke entendeu o porquê de Marlene estar tão zangada: finalmente havia percebido que esqueceu de colocar os curativos, tanto que as feridas ainda abertas começaram a sangrar e sujar a camisa que estava usando.

**Marlene:** Tire essa camisa. Vou dar uma olhada.

**Daisuke: ***indignado* Nem vem que vou me despir na sua frente!

**Marlene: **Já viu um dragão que gospe fogo e pode voar?

**Daisuke: ***confuso* Não!

**Marlene: **ENTÃO, SE NÃO QUISER VIRAR CHURRASQUINHO DELE, TIRE A ROUPA JÁ!

Tremendo, Daisuke tirou a camisa. Como não tinha feridas nas pernas, não precisou tirar o calção.

**Daisuke: ***aliviado* _Ainda bem!_

**Marlene: ***chocada* Minha nossa! Você tem mais feridas que o Hendrik! *indignada* POR QUE ESCONDEU ISSO DE MIM, DAISUKE? EU SOU A MÉDICA DESSA TRIPULAÇÃO! TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER SE ALGUÉM ESTÁ FERIDO!

**Daisuke: ***ignorando os gritos* Pode dar um jeito?

**Marlene: ***examinando-o* Isso depende: está com alguma parte do corpo fraturada?

**Daisuke: **Não. No máximo, com alguns cortes e queimaduras.

**Marlene: **Então uma pomada curativo passada uma vez por dia irá resolver o problema, mas terá que colocar curativos e faixas, é claro. *pausa* Não consigo imaginar aonde você conseguiu todos esses ferimentos.

**Daisuke: **E eu não consigo imaginar o porquê de você cobrar tão caro por uma consulta médica.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até Marlene quebrá-lo.

**Marlene: **Se eu contar minha história, você me conta a sua? Só não espalhe o que eu lhe contar.

**Daisuke: **Feito. Desde que você também não conte a minha história pra ninguém.

Com ambos de acordo, Marlene resolveu começar.

**Marlene: **Eu nasci no Norte Blue, mas fui criada num orfanato no East, junto com minha irmã mais nova Gabrielle. Quando fiz 7 anos, Gabrielle ficou doente e, pro nosso azar, não tinha nenhum médico no orfanato. Então eu fugi, carregando-a nos braços, até achar um homem que bebia no bar.

**Daisuke: **Ele era médico?

**Marlene: **Sim. Seu nome era Vega. Mas ele não parecia querer me ajudar no início, até ver meu desespero e força de vontade pra ajudar a gabrielle e mudar de ideia. Entretanto, ao examiná-la, viu que o estado dela estava no nível final e não tinha como salvá-la. Depois de algumas horas, ela morreu.

**Daisuke: **Puxa, sinto muito por sua irmã. O que houve depois com você?

**Marlene: **Eu chorei muito e até pensei em me matar, mas Vega me impediu. Ele disse pra eu acordar e pensar que isso não me traria felicidade ou paz. Eu pensei muito e decidi que pessoas boas não mereciam morrer, mas isso acontecia assim mesmo. No final, Vega pediu permissão pra ensinar medicina e eu concordei.

**Daisuke: **É uma boa história, mas isso não responde a minha pergunta.

**Marlene: **Isso se deve ao fato de eu ter nascido sem nada. E depois, eu não gasto o dinheiro comigo mesma, mas doo para outros, como pessoas carentes e orfanatos. No máximo, guardo um pouco pra quando precisarmos comprar algo.

**Daisuke: **Como hoje?

**Marlene: **Sim. Mas agora é sua vez.

Daisuke respirou fundo e começou a contar.

**Daisuke: **Minha mãe morreu logo depois de me dar à luz e meu pai, Hiroto, me culpa por isso. Ele me odiava a qualquer custo, fazendo diversas torturas e humilhações comigo. Eu era incapaz de me defender e cresci sendo violentado pelo meu pai. Foi ele... foi ele que me fez tudo isso.

Marlene não conseguiu dizer nada, principalmente quando Daisuke começou a chorar, deixando-a um pouco desconfortável. A loira sempre aparentava não se importar com os outros, mas não era verdade. A história que havia contado era a prova disso.

A única coisa que Marlene poderia fazer para confortar Daisuke era abraçá-lo, e foi isso que ela fez, mesmo que nunca tenha feito isso antes. Mas a tripulação chegou bem naquele momento e testemunhou o abraço dos dois.

Não sabiam o porquê, mas Akemi e Hendrik não gostaram muito de ver isso.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

A situação havia ficado meio estranha entre a tripulação depois de terem testemunhado aquele abraço. Hendrik não teve problemas para entender o acontecimento, pois havia notado que Daisuke tinha chorado, então compreendeu que Marlene estava confortando-o, mesmo não sabendo a razão pra Daisuke necessitar conforto.

Com Akemi, não foi a mesma coisa. A garota tinha ideias do nada, então na cabeça dela só tinha o pensamento de que Daisuke e Marlene possuíam um relacionamento. Por isso ficava evitando-o, pois estava gostando do cozinheiro e achava que ele não sentia o mesmo.

Felizmente, o encontro com outra tripulação resolveu tudo.

Alguns dias depois de partirem da ilha surf, todos estavam na proa do navio, com exceção de Daisuke, que guiava o barco, e Kuina, que vigiava usando um onóculo. O pessoal gozava da despensa cheia, pois Kuina havia chegado em 1º lugar na competição de surf, e Hendrik, em 3º lugar.

**Akemi: ***chocada* Então foi tudo um mal entendido?

**Marlene: ***confirmando* Sim. Eu estava apenas confortando Daisuke em relação à algo triste. Não estamos tendo um relacionamento!

**Zeke: **Acho que você devia falar com Daisuke e esclarecer tudo, Akemi.

**Akemi: **Eu queria, mas não posso. Não depois da briga que tivemos por causa disso.

**Kuina: ***no mastro* PESSOAL, TEM UM BARCO SE APROXIMANDO!

**Akemi: **OLHA A BANDEIRA! SÃO AMIGOS OU INIMIGOS?

**Zeke: **SÃO PIRATAS! E A CAVEIRA DA BANDEIRA DELES TEM UM CHAPÉU DE PALHA!

O pessoal não sabia, mas se tratava da tripulação do chapéu de palha. E estes também viram o navio da tripulação Mahoraba. Achando que fossem inimigos, Usopp usou o canhão neles, que quase acertou a cabeça de Kuina.

**Kuina: **PESSOAL, ELES ESTÃO ATACANDO!

Kuina desceu depressa do mastro e correu para o canhão, antes de usá-lo também. Zeke pegou o onóculo que havia caído e tentou ver melhor a outra tripulação.

**Zeke: **O capitão deles é um cara com chapéu de palha e roupas esquisitas. Tem duas mulheres, uma espécie de... rena? O cara do canhão tem uma bandana e nariz comprido, o outro cara carrega três espadas e... *arregalando os olhos* Ei, espera um pouco! Esse rosto... KUINA, É O ZORO!

**Kuina: ***chocada* COMO?

**Hendrik: ***confuso* Do que estão falando?

**Zeke: **É O NOSSO AMIGO DE INFÂNCIA QUE ESTÁ NAQUELE BARCO! EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELE ANTES QUE NOS AFUNDEM!

**Akemi: **Mas como você vai se aproximar do barco?

**Marlene: **Deixa comigo!

Pro espanto da tripulação, Marlene transformou-se num dragão, antes de Zeke e Kuina subirem nas costas dela.

**Kuina: **Melhor não atacarem. Apenas defendam, senão eles não vão parar.

Todos concordaram, antes de Marlene voar até o barco.

**Daisuke: **_Agora eu sei o que ela quis dizer com ver um dragão que voa e gospe fogo._

Não é preciso dizer que a tripulação do chapéu de palha ficou assustada ao ver um dragão e quase atiraram uma bola de ferro. Felizmente, os três estavam perto o bastante para Zoro conseguir ouví-los.

**Zeke: **EI ZORONOA, TÁ QUERENDO QUE A TRIPULAÇÃO NOS MATE?

**Zoro: **_Esse apelido... Só existe uma pessoa que mistura meu nome e sobrenome. _Zeke? PAREM!

Depois que as duas tripulações pararam de se atacar, ambas jogaram as âncoras e a tripulação Mahoraba entrou no barco da tripulação do chapéu de palha.

**Zoro: ***tocando no nariz de Kuina* É você mesmo! Não estou vendo coisas! Mas como é possível? Disseram que o pai do Zeke tinha te matado!

**Kuina: ***dando um tapa na mão dele* Eu parti em viagem no dia que essa mentira foi contada. Nem mesmo o Zeke sabia da verdade quando nos encontramos.

**Zoro: ***virando-se para Zeke* E olha só pra você. *sorriso maroto* Cadê aquele garoto magrelo que mal conseguia segurar uma espada?

**Zeke: **Eu melhorei depois de começar a praticar esgrima. Não é a mesma coisa, mas funciona.

**Nami: ***encostando a mão no ombro de Zeke* Você que é o navegador da sua tripulação?

**Zeke: ***virando-se* Sim, sou. E você deve ser a navegadora da sua tripulação.

**Nami: **Sou. *sorriso maroto* _Até que ele é bem bonitinho!_

Kuina cruzou os braços, emburrada, coisa que Zoro notou.

**Zoro: ***cochichando* Vocês está interessada nele, por acaso?

**Kuina: ***indignada, mas também cochichando* É claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

**Zoro: **Da sua cara ciumenta.

Kuina não conseguiu deixar de corar com a resposta de Zoro.

Em outro lugar, Sanji dava uma cantada em Akemi, que não parecia estar se importando muito. Estava até achando engraçado. Mas Daisuke não estava achando nada engraçado, principalmente quando Sanji passou o braço por volta de Akemi.

**Daisuke: ***"pegando fogo" _Eu vou acabar com isso agora._

Num instante, Sanji falava com Akemi; no outro, um rápido vulto levou a garota dali, deixando o loiro incrédulo.

**Sanji: ***confuso* O que foi isso?

**Ruffy: ***rindo* Perdeu a namorada pra uma ventania!

Tanto Ruffy quanto Usopp e Chopper, que estavam ao lado dele, caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Sanji cruzava os braços, emburrado.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Akemi também foi pêga de surpresa, mas só quando foi prensada de costas na parede é que notou quem a havia "raptado".

**Akemi: ***surpresa* Daisuke? O que está fazend...

Akemi não terminou a pergunta, pois Daisuke a beijou nos lábios. A garota ficou surpresa no início, mas em poucos minutos os dois estavam no maior amasso.

Como todo mundo estava na proa do barco, não ficaram preocupados em alguém aparecer. Estavam num dos quartos e ninguém poderia aparecer... tirando a dona do quarto: Nico Robin.

Esta acabou vendo o casal dentro do quarto, mas como eles não a viram, saiu do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Robin: ***batendo de frente com alguém* AUCH!

**Pessoa: ***ajudando-a a levantar* Desculpe.

**Robin: **Não foi nada. *arregalando os olhos* Ei, espera um pouco! Eu conheço você!

De volta ao quarto de Robin, Akemi parou o momento, espantada.

**Akemi: ***vermelha* D-Daisuke?

**Daisuke: ***olhando-a nos olhos* Eu amo você, Akemi Armilliato. Mesmo que você não acredite em mim depois daquela briga.

Um silêncio se formou, até Akemi quebrá-lo.

**Akemi: ***sorriso maroto* Quem disse que eu não acredito?

**Daisuke: ***surpreso* Huh?

**Akemi: **Marlene me contou que estava te consolando. *corando* E só pra você saber, eu também te amo, Daisuke Bertrand. *sorriso maroto novamente* Entretanto...

Akemi desgrudou da parede e prensou Daisuke contra ela.

**Akemi: **... é sua vez de ficar prensado com as costas na parede.

Daisuke riu, antes dos dois voltarem ao que estavam fazendo.

De volta à Robin e à pessoa desconhecida, que se tratava de Zeke, este estava assustado.

**Zeke: **M-me conhece?

**Robin: **Sim. Você é Zebedeu Bitencourt II, o garoto que a marinha está procurando.

Com a cara confusa de Zeke, Robin mostrou o cartaz de procura-se que Daisuke e Akemi tinham visto no capítulo 7, o que fez o loiro arregalar os olhos.

**Zeke: ***murmurando, chocado* S-sou eu mesmo!

**Robin: **Esses cartazes estão se espalhando muito rápido, até mesmo entre os piratas. É uma surpresa que a marinha não tenha te encontrado ainda!

**Zeke: ***com medo* _Meu pai deve ser o responsável por isso. Com certeza. Mas, se até os piratas têm os cartazes, será que alguém da tripulação Mahoraba tem um também? _Ahn... Robin, se importa se eu ficar com esse cartaz?

**Robin: **Claro que não me importo. Pode levar!

Zeke agradeceu e juntou-se ao resto da tripulação. Depois de despedirem-se da tripulação do Chapéu de palha (o que foi difícil para Zoro, Kuina e Zeke, que se conheciam desde pequenos), a tripulação Mahoraba aportou na ilha mais próxima, onde iriam jantar e passar a noite.

Pelas mãos de Akemi e Daisuke, todos adivinharam que eles haviam feito as pazes e que começaram a namorar.

**Marlene: **Bom, lhes desejo boa sorte.

**Akemi: **Obrigada.

**Zeke: **Mudando de assunto, preciso perguntar algo importante para vocês.

Todos prestaram atenção em Zeke, ao mesmo tempo que ele tirava o cartaz de procurados do bolso. Ao reconhecer o cartaz, Akemi e Kuina ficaram pálidas, mas Zeke não reparou.

**Zeke: **Alguém já viu esse cartaz antes?

**Marlene: ***analizando, desconfiada* Eu não.

**Hendrik: **Nem eu.

**Daisuke: **Ei Akemi, não é o tal principezinho mimado do país estrangeiro?

**Akemi: ***sem graça* Ahn...

Tanto Zeke quanto Kuina a encararam com olhares gelados, enquanto Marlene, Daisuke e Hendrik ficavam confusos. Mas estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam em dois homens do outro lado da hospedaria-restaurante, que os observavam.

Mais precisamente, observavam Zeke.

**Homem 1: **É ele mesmo? O filho do rei?

**Homem 2: **A chance é muito grande. 90% de chance. Pra termos certeza, temos que capturá-lo e conferir.

**Homem 1: **Com todos aquele piratas junto com ele?

**Homem 2: **Bolaremos um plano, não se preocupe.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Na manhã seguinte, no quarto dos rapazes...

**Hendrik: **Tem alguma coisa na minha cara.

**Zeke: ***sonolento* É o Yuki.

Zeke se referia ao coelho branco chamado Yuki, que Hendrik havia ganho de suas irmãs e que era o mascote da tripulação. Apesar de ser mais normal um papagaio.

**Hendrik: ***segurando Yuki* Ufa, ainda bem. Achei que minha visão tinha ficado branca.

**Daisuke: **Melhor descermos! As meninas estão esperando!

Depois que todo mundo tomou café, pagaram a conta e se prepararam para partir. Entretanto, mudaram totalmente os planos quando Yuki viu uma cenoura presa num barbante e pulou do colo de Hendrik, indo atrás da cenoura que era arrastada.

**Akemi: **YUKI, VOLTA AQUI!

A tripulação inteira foi atrás do coelho, sem perceber pra onde estavam indo. Só quando finalmente o alcançaram é que repararam que estavam perdidos, no meio de uma floresta.

**Marlene: ***cruzando os braços, emburrada* Só faltava essa! Alguém sabe como voltar?

**Kuina: **A gente correu em linha reta, então não deve ser muito difícil achar o caminho de volta.

**Ze****ke: **AAAIII!

Todos viraram-se para trás e notaram que dois homens haviam capturado Zeke pelas costas. Até tentaram ajudar, mas os homens sacaram duas espadas.

**Homem 1: **Um passo e nós decapitamos o garoto.

Foi o bastante pra deixar todos imóveis, principalmente quando o segundo homem colocou a lâmina da espada no pescoço de Zeke. Logo em seguida, o primeiro homem arrancou a bandana dele e comparou com a foto.

**Homem 2: **É ele, sem dúvida: Zebedeu Bitencourt II. Mal posso esperar pra entregar o garoto nas mãos do rei.

**Zeke: **ME SOLTEM!

Zeke foi arrastado dali, ainda com a lâmina no seu pescoço, e a tripulação não pode fazer nada.

**Kuina: **ZEKE!

**Hendrik: **Quem eram aqueles homens, afinal? E por que acharam que Zeke era o tal príncipe do cartaz?

**Akemi: **Porque ele é!

Todos, com exceção de Kuina, olharam para Akemi com as caras confusas. Nunca tinham visto a capitã tão séria.

**Akemi: **Foi exatamente isso que vocês ouviram: o nome verdadeiro do Zeke é Zebedeu Bitencourt II, príncipe de um reino estrangeiro.

**Daisuke: ***indignado* E por que você nunca nos contou isso?

**Kuina: **Zeke não gosta de se lembrar que é príncipe. Quanto menos soubessem, melhor. *olhar determinado* Mas príncipe ou não, ele é nosso amigo e navegador. Por isso nós vamos salvá-lo.

**Marlene: **E como faremos isso? Nem sabemos pra onde o levaram!

**Akemi: **O homem disse que iam entregar o garoto nas mãos do rei, ou seja, do pai dele. Então temos que ir para o palácio onde Zeke mora... depois de acharmos a saída dessa floresta, é claro.

**Hendrik: **Ei, o que é aquilo?

Hendrik apontou um rolo de papel que estava caído no chão. Yuki o pegou e o levou para o dono.

**Daisuke: ***olhando por cima do ombro de Hendrik* Parece um dos mapas do Zeke! *apontando* E tem uma ilha marcada aqui.

**Akemi: **É a ilha natal do Zeke. *apontando* E esta é a ilha onde estamos.

**Kuina: **Puxa, está bem longe!

**Hendrik: **O que quer dizer que os tais caras também vão demorar pra chegar ao destino deles. Vamos sair daqui e ir atrás deles.

O pessoal não perdeu mais tempo e saíram daquela floresta o mais rápido possível. Felizmente, Kuina estava certa quando disse que tinham corrido em linha reta, então não tiveram dificuldades para sair da floresta. Uma vez fora, correram pro barco e partiram.

Quanto aos sequestradores, eles já estavam bem na frente, com Zeke amarrado e amordaçado. Sabiam dos poderes que ele tinha, então resolveram não arriscar.

**Homem 1: **Não se preocupe, garoto. Logo você estará em casa, salvo dos piratas.

Mesmo sem poder falar, Zeke olhou pra ele como se este fosse louco, mas o homem não viu.

**Zeke: **_Nunca pensei que meu pai fosse mesmo me colocar num cartaz de procurados. AGORA ESTOU VOLTANDO ÀQUELE INFERNO, NINGUÉM MERECE!_


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Os dias passavam para a tripulação, que continuava preocupada, mas de acordo com o mapa que Zeke havia deixado, chegariam na casa dele em dois dias.

Numa noite, os ferimentos de Hendrik já haviam se fechado e ele decidiu tirar os curativos e as bandagens. Entretanto, algo chamou sua atenção do banheiro.

**Voz: **O vazio que há em mim  
>Ninguém nunca ira preecher<br>Você teve que partir  
>E eu não paro de sofrer<p>

**Hendrik: ***curioso* _De onde será que está vindo essa música?_

A música o levou para a proa do navio, onde Marlene estava cantando enquanto olhava o mar.

**Marlene: **No meu silencio  
>A sua voz<br>Vem cantar pra mim  
>Você se foi<br>E eu fiquei assim  
>Tão triste sim<br>E estou tão mal  
>Como um rio que congelou<br>Ou que secou  
>E estou tão só<br>Noites sem estrelas e se luar  
>Não ter você<br>Me faz chorar  
>Noites sem estrelas e sem luar<br>É o que eu sou  
>Noites sem estrelas e sem luar.<p>

**Hendrik: ***batendo palmas* Bela música! E eu achando que a Akemi que adorava cantar.

**Marlene: ***virando-se, assustada* Hendrik? Há quanto tempo você está aí?

**Hendrik: **Eu cheguei no "No meu silêncio". Mas também ouvi antes dessa parte.

Marlene tentou esconder que estava com vergonha, virando-se de volta, e tentou ignorar quando Hendrik ficou ao seu lado.

**Hendrik: **Você já namorou, por acaso?

**Marlene: **Não.

**Hendrik: **Então quem é a tal pessoa que partiu e te deixou sofrendo?

**Marlene: **Ah... minha irmã.

Marlene contou a mesma história que havia contado para Daisuke.

**Hendrik: **Entendi. E como é esse Vega?

**Marlene: **Ele é legal. Costumamos brigar constantemente, mas por mais estranho que isso pareça, nos damos bem.

Os dois já estavam perto o suficiente pra rolar um clima, tanto que teria rolado um beijo se Marlene não tivesse impedido.

**Marlene: **Pode parar!

**Hendrik: ***confuso* O que houve?

**Marlene: **Isso não está certo. Sou sua médica, e médicos não podem se envolver com os pacientes.

**Hendrik: **Não sou mais seu paciente. Já estou recuperado.

Marlene fez um check up (ou sei lá como se escreve) e viu que Hendrik realmente estava bem.

**Hendrik: **Será que tem alguma coisa que ainda nos impede de se envolver?

Pra surpresa de Marlene, Hendrik sorriu, coisa muito rara dele fazer.

**Marlene: ***sorriso leve* Acho que não.

Aquele foi o primeiro beijo dos mais sérios da tripulação, mas não passaram disso, porque alguém apareceu na proa e os interrompeu: Kuina.

**Kuina: **Com todos esses casais nesse barco, me sinto segurando vela. *sorriso leve* Mas fico feliz por vocês.

Como Kuina estava sem sono e não sairia dali tão cedo, só restou sentarem no chão da proa e conversarem um pouco.

**Marlene: **Ainda não consigo acreditar que Zeke era mesmo um príncipe.

**Kuina: **Incrível, não?

**Marlene: **Pois é. Eu achava que isso era tão impossível quanto bebês virem de ovos.

**Hendrik: **E eles não vêm?

As duas olharam incrédulas pra ele.

**Kuina: **Você não sabe de onde vêm os bebês?

**Hendrik: **Quando eu perguntava isso no orfanato onde eu morava, alguns diziam "de ovos" e outros, "das sementes". É de um desses lugares, não é?

**Marlene: ***vermelha* Ahn... não.

Ela cochichou no ouvido dele de onde vinham os bebês, o que deixou Hendrik chocado. Ele tinha imaginado de tudo, menos isso.

**Marlene: ***séria* Depois eu compro um livro sobre reprodução, está bem?

De repente, uma bola de canhão foi na direção do barco. Não acertou ninguém, mas o barco começou a afundar. Akemi e Daisuke acabaram acordando de susto quando outros ataques vieram e reuniram-se aos outros.

**Akemi: **De onde esse ataques estão vindo?

**Daisuke: ***apontando* LÁ VEM OUTRA!

A última bola de canhão destruiu o barco de vez e todos caíram na água, menos Marlene, que se transformou em dragão.

**Kuina: ***indignada* Akemi, solta o meu pescoço!

**Akemi: **Se eu soltar, eu afundo! Não sei nadar!

**Hendrik: **Como vamos chegar à casa do Zeke agora?

**Marlene: **Subam. Vamos voando até lá.

Todos subiram nas costas de uma Marlene transformada em dragão, antes de saírem voando dali.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Algum tempo depois, no castelo, Zeke e seu pai estavam frente a frente.

**Zeke: ***irritado* COLOCOU UMA RECOMPENSA POR MINHA CABEÇA? PENSA QUE SOU O QUÊ? UMA MERCADORIA?

**Rei: **Era a única maneira de encontrá-lo, filho. É meu único herdeiro.

**Zeke: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Tem a Makedde, sabia? Ela é muito mais qualificada do que eu pra herdar o trono.

**Rei: **Ela desonrou a família ao casar com aquele pescador, então não merece governar. Mas se quiser chamá-la pro seu casamento, fique a vontade. Ah, por falar no seu casamento, gostaria que conhecesse sua noiva.

**Zeke: ***suspirando* Tanto faz. Onde ela está?

**Rei: **Atrás de você.

**Zeke: ***virando-se* Huh...

**Noiva: ***sorriso* Oi, sou Karin.

**Zeke: ***desconfiado*_ Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Eu não nego que ela é bonita, mas se o papai escolheu logo ela entre todas as princesas dos reinos próximos, então deve ter um "mas". Só espero que esse "mas" não seja mortal. _*estendendo a mão* Prazer, eu sou Zek... Zebedeu.

**Karin: **É um prazer.

Ao apertar a mão de Zeke, o mesmo sentiu que ela estava sendo esmagada. Teve até a impressão de que algum osso quebrou.

**Zeke: ***tentando disfarçar a cara de dor* _Agora eu sei onde está o "mas". _*soltando a mão dela* Quando será o casamento?

**Rei: **Amanhã.

**Zeke: ***chocado* AMANHÃ?

**Rei: **Seria um mês depois daquela festa, mas o sequestro estragou nossos planos. Por falar no sequestro, meus homens acabaram de me informar que afundaram o barco da pessoa que te sequestrou: ela pertencia a tripulação Mahoraba.

**Zeke: ***chocado* _Ele acertou o barco da Akemi?_

Zeke não deixou seu pai dizer nada, saiu correndo dali, ignorando totalmente os gritos de seu pai para que voltasse. Acabou passando o dia todo lá, e ainda trancou a porta para que ninguém entrasse. Poderia até casar no dia seguinte, mas não queria ver ninguém até a hora do casamento.

**Voz: **Zeke! Zeke!

Zeke não sabia quem o estava chamando, até ouvir pancadas na janela. Ao ir até ela, descobriu quem o chamava.

**Zeke: ***animado* Pessoal!

A tripulação inteira estava ali na janela, montada nas costas de uma Marlene exausta, que mandou todos descerem antes que ela os derrubasse de propósito. Com a ajuda de Zeke, todos entraram no quarto pela janela.

**Akemi: **Fico feliz que esteja bem, Zeke!

**Zeke: ***indignado* Bem? Eu não estou nada bem! Meu casamento é amanhã, e a minha noiva é parente do Superman!

**Kuina: ***chocada* QUE? CASAR? VOCÊ NÃO PODE!

**Zeke: ***sério* Como se eu tivesse escolha... meu pai é o rei, esqueceu?

**Kuina: **Oh, é mesmo. Quando você e eu lutamos com espadas, na infância, seu pai ficou tão zangado que quis me matar.

**Marlene: **Agora que eu reparei, você nunca nos contou sobre seu passado, Zeke. Como conheceu a Kuina, como ganhou seus poderes, sobre sua vida como príncipe... enfim.

**Zeke: **Eu sou reservado em relação ao meu passado, mas já que está tudo perdido, vou contar.

Todos sentaram na cama de Zeke, antes do mesmo começar a falar.

**Zeke: **Segundo filho da família Bitencourt, eu vivi trancado no palácio e não tive muitos amigos, exceto numa única viagem que fiz na infância à um templo de espadachins. Lá, eu conheci o Zoro e a Kuina.

**Daisuke: **Roronoa Zoro, da tripulação do chapéu de palha?

**Zeke: **Ele mesmo. Foi naquela mesma época que comi uma fruta do diabo dada pela própria Kuina, mas achávamos que era apenas uma fruta comum, tanto que eu só descobri os poderes na volta pra casa.

**Marlene: **Acharam que era uma fruta comum? Fala sério! A que eu comi era do tamanho de uma melancia!

**Zeke: **Mas melancia é uma fruta comum, por isso não pensei que era uma fruta que dava poderes.

**Hendrik: **Faz sentido. E antes de conhecer a Akemi, o que aconteceu?

**Zeke: **Minha irmã mais velha, Makedde, casou-se com um pescador, e isso a tirou da linhagem pra suceder o trono, por isso meu pai começou a me preparar pra quando eu me casasse com a princesa de um dos reinos vizinhos, e me tornasse rei. Mas eu não tenho planos de ser rei e tentei fugir várias vezes. Só consegui no dia do meu noivado, onde fui sequestrado por uma tripulação pirata e levado como refém... pela Akemi.

Todos olharam incrédulos para Akemi e só se acalmaram quando ela afirmou:

**Akemi: **Foi um plano pra ele fugir do castelo. Eu pertencia à outra tripulação e tinha como missão sequestrá-lo, mas fiquei surpresa quando o Zeke disse que queria ser sequestrado e que era melhor isso do que casar contra a sua vontade.

**Daisuke: **Mas não deu certo, não é? Seu casamento forçado é amanhã e não podemos fazer nada.

**Marlene: **Quem disse?

Todos ficaram assustados quando Marlene abriu um sorriso maquiavélico. Pelo jeito, ela tinha um plano.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

No dia seguinte, como o próprio rei havia dito, era o dia do casamento de Zeke. Com tantos convidados naquele palácio, a tripulação tinha certeza de que ninguém notaria 5 pessoas a mais.

**Daisuke: **Akemi?

Daisuke notou que a namorada parecia meio séria, como se estivesse zangada com alguém. Mas não precisou perguntar nada, pois Akemi explicou.

**Akemi: **Eu não gosto de homens da marinha. Me lembram do meu passado e do homem que matou meus pais.

**Daisuke: **Quer falar a respeito?

Akemi não respondeu. Simplesmente começou a contar sobre seu passado.

**Akemi: **Meu irmão mais velho, Jun, e eu nascemos numa pequena vila no East Blue, sendo que nosso pai era japonês e nossa mãe, italiana. Quando eu tinha 2 anos e ele, 6, a vila foi atacada por bandidos. A marinha chegou um tempo depois pra conter o bando, mas meus pais foram confundidos com bandidos e mortos por um homem da Marinha. *séria* Nunca poderei esquecer o rosto dele, pois foi um choque muito grande pro Jun e eu, apesar de ter superado com o tempo.

**Daisuke: **Não parece que você superou a morte de seus pais.

**Akemi: **Talvez não totalmente. Ainda quero vingar a morte deles, tanto que essa foi uma das razões pra mim querer ser uma pirata, mesmo que o Jun não tenha gostado muito da ideia. No ano passado, me juntei à uma tripulação como faxineira, como uma forma de procurar companheiros para formar minha própria tripulação. *sorriso leve* E deu tudo certo.

**Kuina: ***indo até eles* Prontos? O Zeke está vindo! Assim que ele fizer o sinal pra vocês, passem o sinal pra Hendrik e Marlene.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, antes da cerimônia começar. Zeke foi o primeiro, guiado por uma moça que a tripulação adivinhou ser a irmã dele: Makedde.

**Makedde: ***falando baixo* Lamento por não ter conseguido escapar de seu casamento, irmãozinho.

**Zeke: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Não se preocupe com isso.

Makedde ficou surpresa com o sorriso de Zeke, mas logo retribuiu com um igual. Apesar de ter perdido o contato com seu irmão depois de ter se casado, ainda o conhecia bem e sabia que ele sempre aprontava alguma quando sorria daquele jeito.

**Makedde: **Seja o que for que esteja aprontando, lhe desejo boa sorte.

Depois de Zeke chegar ao altar, a marcha nupcial para a noiva entrar começou. Karin estava sendo guiada pelo pai dela e, é óbvio, usando um vestido de noiva branco. Quando o padre começou a falar, Zeke fez um sinal discreto que ninguém percebeu, fora Akemi e Daisuke.

Como combinado, os dois passaram o sinal para Hendrik e Marlene, que estavam perto das cortinas. Iriam precisar "delas" para o plano. Quando receberam o sinal, Marlene verificou primeiro se ninguém estava olhando e soprou fogo nas cortinas. Com tantas vezes usando sua forma de dragão no passado, havia aprendido a fazer isso mesmo sem estar transformada.

Em seguida, Hendrik fez sua parte do plano, interrompendo a cerimônia e o padre com um grito estridente.

**Hendrik: **O PALÁCIO ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO!

Se alguém achava que isso era mentira, o fogo das cortinas comprovava que não era.

Foi uma gritaria total. As pessoas corriam pra todos os lados, tentando achar uma saída, já que estavam no segundo andar do palácio. Com a confusão toda, ninguém notou quando Kuina se aproximou de Zeke.

**Kuina: ***agarrando a mão dele* Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Exceto a noiva.

**Karin: ***surpresa* O que está acontecendo aqui? E quem é essa garota?

**Zeke: **Lamento, Karin, mas não posso me casar com você. Eu não sou um rei, não de espírito, e sim um navegador. E quero ficar com eles. *virando-se para Kuina* Principalmente com ela.

Zeke e Kuina deram um beijo de cinema, mas, ao contrário do que pensavam, a noiva não estava brava. Mas o rei, que também havia notado, ficou furioso.

**Rei: **EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO NUNCA! MUITO MENOS COM ESSA ESPADACHIM MALDITA!

O rei tentou atacar Kuina, mas Zeke não permitiu. Usando o ponche, já que não havia outro líquido por perto, ele fez uma espada de gelo tão dura quanto diamante que bloqueou o ataque de seu pai, que caiu no chão.

**Zeke: **ATAQUE A KUINA DE NOVO E EU TE MATO, MESMO QUE SEJA MEU PAI!

**Karin: **Vocês dois, fujam daqui com sua tripulação. Eu irei impedir o rei.

**Kuina: **Tem certeza?

**Karin: **Posso fazer isso sem problemas. *sorriso maroto* E é bom você cuidar bem do Zebedeu, viu?

Kuina corou, antes dela e de Zeke saírem correndo. Se reuniram com a tripulação e todos saíram dali pela janela, nas costas de "Marlene-dragão".

* * *

><p>Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Agradeço a todos que a acompanharam e espero que tenham realmente gostado.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

Uma vez do lado de fora, a tripulação notou que o fogo estava dissipando aos poucos.

**Daisuke: **A marinha deve ter dado um jeito nisso.

**Kuina: **Será que sua noiva está bem, Zeke?

**Zeke: **Deve estar. Ela é forte pra caramba. *estendendo a mão enfaixada* Acredite. Ela fez isso com um simples aperto de mão.

**Akemi: ***espantada* UAU!

**Marlene: ***ainda transformada em dragão* Temos que ir embora daqui e construir outro barco na ilha mais próxima. Não posso carregar todo mundo nas costas pra sempre! Aliás, belo bastão, Zeke.

Zeke olhou para sua mão e notou que ainda estava segurando o bastão de gelo feito com o ponche.

**Hendrik: **Por que é roxo?

**Zeke: **O ponche era o líquido mais próximo.

**Akemi: **Chega de papo e vamos embora agora!

Todos subiram nas costas de Marlene e partiram.

**Daisuke: **Ei Zeke, o que pretende fazer agora? Será que seu pai não vai espalhar cartazes de procura-se novamente?

**Zeke: **Possivelmente.

**Kuina: **Então o jeito vai ser usar um disfarce mais... disfarçado.

**Akemi: **E mesmo qeu seu pai e cia. te achem novamente, estaremos mais fortes.

**Todos: **É ISSO AÍ!

* * *

><p>20 anos depois...<p>

**Akemi: **E essa é a história.

Uma Akemi mais velha tinha acabado de contar sobre sua antiga tripulação para sua filha que teve com Daisuke: Kanna.

**Kanna:** Uau! E essa história é verdadeira, mamãe?

**Akemi: **Claro que é. Inclusive, minha antiga tripulação virá jantar aqui em casa hoje.

**Kanna: **E a senhora vingou a morte do vovô e da vovó?

**Akemi: **Vinguei. Mas isso só aconteceu depois do casamento da Marlene e do Hendrik, que foram os primeiros a se casar.

**Kanna: **E quem se casou logo depois? Você e o papai ou o Zeke e a Kuina?

**Akemi: **Fizemos um casamento duplo.

**Kanna: **E quanto ao rei? Ele encontrou o Zeke novamente?

**Akemi: **Sim. Mas quando isso aconteceu, Zeke e Kuina já estavam casados e por causa disso ele foi renegado da família. Não que ele tenha se importado muito... No final, o rei teve que aceitar que Makedde, a irmã do Zeke, governasse o reino. E ele está em boas mãos até hoje.

**Voz: **Contando sobre nossas aventuras, amor?

**Akemi: ***sorriso* Bem vindo de volta, querido!

Akemi deu um selinho em Daisuke, antes do mesmo pegar a filha no colo.

**Daisuke: **Nossa tripulação e cia. já chegaram!

Os três desceram as escadas que levavam aos quartos e foram receber os convidados: a família bitencourt (Zeke, Kuina e os gêmeos Zoro e Ken) e a família Van Daime (Hendrik, Marlene e o filho Lee). Enquanto os adultos conversavam, as crianças montavam um quebra-cabeça no tapete e, de vez em quando, olhavam para os pais.

**Zoro: **Eu quero ser um pirata tão bom quanto eles quando crescer.

**Lee: **Mais? Você é o mais alto, Zoro!

**Zoro: **Você sabe que eu quero dizer, Lee.

**Kanna: **De qualquer forma, se formarmos uma tripulação, eu vou ser a capitã.

**Ken: ***indignado* Por que você tem que ser a capitã?

**Kanna: **Talvez porque minha mãe foi a capitã da tripulação Mahoraba?

**Lee: **Mas seu pai foi o cozinheiro. E o certo é a mulher ficar na cozinha.

**Kanna: ***furiosa* EU TE PEGO, SEU MACHISTA!

Kanna correu atrás de Lee, jogando nele as peças do quebra-cabeça com um estilingue, enquanto eram observados pelos gêmeos.

**Zoro: **Com essa pontaria, ela devia ser canhoneira como a nossa mãe.

**Ken: **Concordo plenamente, irmãozinho.

FIM!


End file.
